Need a Ray of Hope
by ILLUSTRHUITRE
Summary: Severitus – Âgé de 4 ans, le petit Harry Potter est traité comme un elfe de maison par sa famille. Blessé par cette dernière, sa magie le transplane vers la seule personne qu'elle juge de confiance ; Severus Snape.


**Auteure :** ILLUSTRHUÎTRE

**Genres :** Famille & Hurt/Confort

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter un bref instant.

**NDA : **Ceci est un OS pour ma participation à un concours intitulé "UN SOUVENIR D'ENFANCE" par WhiteRabbitConcours. Thème basé sur l'enfance du héros qui parle d'un problème maintenant résolu. Il faut donc écrire un One-Shot comportant pour élément principal, un moment difficile/une question du héro enfant, qui se terminera par la résolution ou la réponse du problème une fois adulte/devenu mature.

* * *

_**Need a Ray of Hope**_

_**one-shot**_

* * *

Dans une rue ressemblant à tant d'autre, au 4 Privret Drive, un jeune garçon brun pas plus haut que trois pommes, tenait en équilibre sur un tabouret en essayant de cuisiner pour sa famille. Cette dernière, composée de sa tante du côté maternelle Pétunia Dursley une femme maigre au long cou, son mari Vernon Dursley un homme moustachu à l'allure de cachalot et enfin leur fils unique Dudlynouchet de son petit nom, qui ressemblait davantage à un cochon avec une perruque qu'à un enfant de quatre ans.

Toute cette description aurait pu peindre le tableau parfait, d'une petite famille idéale tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale, si le petit garçon sur le tabouret n'avait pas des ecchymoses cachées par des vêtements beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Si grand, qu'il fit tomber la poêle trop lourde pour son petit corps chétif, répandant tout son contenu sur le sol. Les lèvres tremblantes et se recroquevillant sur soit, Harry s'excusa lamentablement en essayant d'éviter les coups de poêle encore bouillante, que sa tante lui infligeait.

**« Tu ne peux pas faire attention, le monstre ! A cause de toi mon Dudlynouchet ne pourra pas avoir son petit déjeuner ! Regarde-moi tout ce gâchis ! Il va mourir de faim le temps que tu recommences ! Tu as intérêt de te dépêcher avant que je n'appelle ton oncle pour qu'il s'occupe de ton cas ! **s'époumona la mégère, d'un ton strict. **Et n'oublie pas de me nettoyer tout ça !** ajouta-t-elle en pointant du doigt les œufs bouillis étalé un peu partout dans la cuisine. **Je veux que tout brille à mon retour, est-ce clair ?! **»

_Monstre._

Voilà comment se faisait appeler un petit garçon âgé de 4 ans, sous le toit de sa chère tante.

« **Oui, Tante Pétunia** » répondit doucement son neveu, les yeux embués de larmes contenues.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil rempli de dégoût par-dessous son épaule en direction du fils de sa sœur, la femme quitta la pièce en grimaçant. Enfin seul, Harry laissa ses larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues, qui ne possédait plus aucune trace de rondeur depuis bien longtemps.

N'étant que la progéniture de son _anormale_ de sœur, Harry n'avait le droit de manger que lorsque sa tante et son oncle le lui autorisait, et cela n'arrivait que lorsqu'il restât des restes c'est-à-dire, à peine une tranche de pain tous les deux jours s'il était chanceux. De ce fait, l'enfant souffrait de sévère malnutrition et son apparence chétive en disait long sur sa condition.

C'est le ventre grognant de façon assourdissante dans la pièce vide, que le petit garçon se hâta de jeter la nourriture dans la poubelle. Puis, il se remis à cuisiner le cœur lourd, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait même pas en manger. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ses actions, pour ne pas brûler les œufs, voulant oublier la sensation de brûlure et sa souffrance qui devenait de plus en plus persistante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la femme au cou de girafe réapparut, cette fois-ci accompagnée de son fils et de son mari qui s'installèrent, tandis que Harry les servait, montant et descendant sur son petit tabouret pour arriver à la même hauteur que la table. Soudainement, Dudley fit un croche pied à Harry, voulant se venger de l'attente. Peinant déjà pour tenir en équilibre sur son perchoir, le petit garçon à la touffe ébouriffée renversa un verre de jus d'orange, fraîchement pressé, sur la chemise blanche de son oncle. Ce dernier vit rouge et se leva difficilement à cause de sa carrure imposante pour asséner une violente gifle à son neveu, l'envoyant cogner contre le bord d'un meuble dangereusement pointu.

**« Espèce d'imbécile ! A cause de ta maladresse je vais être en retard pour mon travail ! »**

Habituée à cette scène, Pétunia ne dit rien, continuant de regarder son assiette, le regard vide. Mais voyant qu'une tâche rouge commençait à se former sur son précieux carrelage, à l'endroit où reposait le corps inerte du monstre, elle se précipita vers son mari pour limiter les dégâts infligés au sol de leur cuisine.

**« Vernon attend ! Il saigne !**

– **Je me fiche qu'il saigne ! C'est un monstre !**

– **Mais s'il meurt qui c'est qui va cuisiner et faire les tâches ménagères ? C'est un ****monstre utile, il faut juste qu'on soigne son anormalité pour ne pas qu'il contamine notre Dudlynouchet !**

– **Fais comme tu veux, Tunie.** Vernom s'assit en soupirant grossièrement, reprenant la lecture de son journal, comme si rien de rien n'était, tandis que Pétunia s'approchait lentement du corps sans vie de Harry.

– **V-Vernom !** bégaya-t-elle, en commençant à paniquer.

– **Quoi ?**

– **Il ne respire plus… ! **s'exclama sa femme. Elle se mise à trembler en essayant de réfléchir.

– **Et merde… **Jetant rageusement son journal sur la table, Vernom se baissa pour secouer le corps de l'enfant qui ne réagissait plus. Il lui donna d'autre gifle, dans l'espoir de le réveiller, en vain.

– **Il-il est mort… ? **Demanda sa femme en éclaircissant sa gorge.

– **On dirait bien…**

– **Débarrasse-toi de lui, je ne veux pas de fantôme dans ma maison !**

– **Je n'ai pas le temps ! Je suis déjà en retard pour aller au travail ! **

– **Alors met-le dans son placard ! Je ne veux plus le voir !**

– **Bien ! » **Bougonna son mari en jetant le corps inerte de leur neveu dans son placard sous l'escalier, comme s'il n'était qu'un objet. Aucun des deux adultes n'entendirent le faible gémissement de douleur du petit, trop occupé à penser à une solution.

Harry ne se sentait pas bien. Ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes et il perdait la sensation de son corps. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer, fut la porte de son placard se refermer dans un claquement sonore et le mot « _monstre_ » qui se répétait inlassablement dans sa tête.

Severus Snape n'était pas une personne particulièrement sociale. En vérité, son cercle d'ami se limitait à des connaissances datant de sa scolarité à Poudlard. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il sentit un intrus dans les protections de sa maison, il se précipita vers ses barrières, baguette en main. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant que sa menace n'était autre qu'un tas de sang et d'ecchymoses, appartenant visiblement à un enfant. Curieux, il se rapprocha de la silhouette et murmura un sort de diagnostic. Un parchemin apparut dans l'air, énumérant une suite de mot des plus inquiétante.

Parcourant la liste d'une lecture brève et efficace, Severus se sentit bouillir intérieurement en voyant le traitement qu'avait dû subir l'enfant. Cela fit resurgir de sombres souvenirs de son enfance, qu'il pensait avoir enfouit depuis toutes ces années.

C'est en ruminant contre les anciens gardiens du petit garçon, que l'homme ramena le corps meurtri à l'aide d'un sort de lévitation dans une chambre d'ami. Il passa toute la nuit à son chevet, soignant ses blessures plus au moins profondes. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas faire boire des potions au petit, bien qu'il sût qu'il devait être un sorcier, sinon il aurait déjà succombé à ses blessures, mais plus pour éviter le risque d'étouffement pendant qu'il était encore inconscient.

En dégageant une mèche de cheveux sur le front brûlant de l'enfant, Severus pu enfin mettre un nom sur son petit protégé, reconnaissable grâce à cette cicatrice tristement célèbre, en forme d'éclair. Son visage se ferma un instant, repensant à son amie d'enfance, la seule femme qu'il avait aimée, et la mère de ce petit garçon…

« **Lily…** » souffla-t-il douloureusement.

Ce n'est que quelque jour plus tard que l'endormi battit des paupières pour la première fois, laissant apercevoir de magnifiques perles émeraudes, hérités de sa mère.

Harry ne savait pas où il se trouvait, mais ce n'était sûrement pas dans son placard en dessous de l'escalier. Le lit sur lequel il était allongé, n'était rien en comparaison du vieux matelas à ressors à l'odeur nauséabonde. Cette couverture verte qui recouvrait la totalité de son corps, n'avait pas de peluche qui lui causait des rougeurs sur sa peau sensible. Ce fut la présence d'un oreiller confortable sous sa tête, qui lui fit reprendre violemment conscience de la réalité.

Se levant précipitamment du lit, ignorant la douleur qu'il ressentait, Harry s'emmêla dans la couverture et allait tomber quand deux bras puissants le rattrapèrent de justesse.

« **Potter !** gronda une voix grave appartenant à un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. **Ne vous levez pas aussi rapidement, vous allez ouvrir vos blessures !** » Severus essayait de remettre le garçon en position allongé, mais ce dernier s'entêtait à garder une position assise.

Le potionniste finit par abdiquer dans un soupire en voyant le petit sangloter. Il n'était pas doué avec les enfants. Il n'avait aucune connaissance en matière d'éducation et il ne savait pas du tout comment interagir avec quelqu'un qui pleurait. Maladroitement, il attira le petit garçon dans une étreinte dans une tentative de le consoler. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Harry se mit à pleurer plus bruyamment en enfouissant son visage dans sa cape. Penaud, Severus fit des cercles dans son dos pour le calmer et l'homme se surprit à murmurer des mots qui se voulait réconfortant :

«** Shhh, là, c'est bon. Tout est fini maintenant, plus personne ne te fera de mal, Potter… »**

Le visage toujours caché dans la poitrine de Severus, Harry marmonna des paroles inaudibles que l'homme plus âgé pu comprendre grâce à son ouïe fine.

« **Je suis un monstre…**

– **Quoi ?** demanda le potionniste incrédule.

– **Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon disent tout le que je suis un monstre anormal qui aurait dû mourir avec mes parents alcooliques dans l'accident de voiture...** dit Harry en se dégageant de l'étreinte, le regard fuyant. Ce que Severus n'apprécia pas, puisqu'il prit le visage du garçon entre ses mains et l'attira pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. **Mais je suis un monstre… Toi aussi tu vas me frapper et puis tu vas m'abandonner ! M'abandonne pas te plé ! Je peux faire la vaisselle, laver le linge, même cui- cuisiner, alors m'abandonne pas… **l'enfant se remit à pleurer silencieusement cette fois-ci.

– **Écoute-moi attentivement, Potter ! Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, jamais, tu m'entends ? Tu n'es pas un monstre et je t'interdis de penser que tu en es un. Je veux que tu oublies tout ce que ces horribles moldus t'on dit !** **Ce sont des mensonges ! Tes parents ne sont pas morts dans un accident de voiture…**

– **Tu connais mes parents ? **demanda l'enfant avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. **Et c'est quoi des moldus ?**

– **Oui, et si tu restes avec moi, je veux que tu m'écoutes et que tu m'obéisses. **Harry hocha la tête vivement. **À partir de maintenant tu n'as pas besoin de faire quoique ce soit, pas de vaisselle, de ménage, rien.** **Je veux juste que tu guérisses et après je répondrai à toutes les questions que tu veux, d'accord ?**

– **Oui, Monsieur !** s'exclama l'enfant en lui souriant timidement.

– **Severus, appelle-moi Severus.**

– **Merci, Severus !** »

Depuis ce jour, Severus couvait le petit Harry Potter d'amour, à sa manière, mais il semblait que le petit garçon s'était habitué à la façon particulière du potionniste pour montrer ses sentiments. Alors il ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire.

Snape avait eu beaucoup de mal a effacé les traumatismes que les Dursleys avait laissé chez l'enfant. Au début, cela avait été difficile, puisqu'il se considérait comme un elfe de maison et ne pouvait s'empêcher de les aider à faire le ménage ou cuisinier. Puis en voyant combien cela affolait plus les créatures en question, il s'était vite abstenu.

Cependant, une chose ne changea pas ; il se trouve que l'enfant adorait se cacher dans les capes noires « réconfortantes » de l'homme plus vieux. Il n'était pas rare qu'il en empruntât une de temps à autres pour imiter son nouveau gardien, au grand amusement de ce dernier.

Tant que le gamin était heureux, lui aussi il l'était.

Quelques années plus tard, le petit Harry était maintenant devenu un jeune homme majeur et épanouit, toujours à la charge de son gardien bien-aimé Severus Snape.

« **Potter, éloigne-toi de ce chaudron !** ordonna l'homme dans un tableau accroché sur un mur.

– **Relaxe, Papa, j'ai suivi toutes les instructions du livre. Il ne devrait y avoir aucun pro-** avant que Harry ne puisse finir sa phrase, le chaudron explosa. Il eut juste le temps d'invoquer un bouclier sur le portrait et lui-même pour ne pas être aspergé du liquide bouillant.

– **Ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir prévenu ! **» ronchonna Severus en se détournant du nouveau décor de la pièce, ensevelit de substance non identifiée.

Severus avait sacrifiée sa vie pour protéger la sienne pendant la guerre. Lui, le _monstre anormal_, avait désormais un foyer accueillant où loger, et une personne qui s'inquiétait pour lui, mais surtout, qui l'aimait. Même si désormais, il s'agissait d'un portrait. Harry sera éternellement reconnaissant à cet homme courageux pour avoir pris soin de lui, et ce, même après sa mort.

« **Merci, Papa.** »

fin.


End file.
